full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan the Careless
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I JUST LOVE DOIN DIS!!! (Dylan when he shoots off the locks on a vault...) Once a student at Shepard High, trying to slyly win a girl's heart until he joins Roland's gang, Dylan Yeana (Better known as Dylan the Careless), was always the craziest of Roland's henchmen, but not the best, mainly from his several mishaps over the years since birth. Characteristics * Name: Dylan Yeana * Alias': The Careless, Jester, Hyena Brain (Dirk's Nickname for him.) * Age: 16, (21 in 2018) * Hair: Black * Eyes: Green * Likes: Shooting things, crime, Cackling maniacally, Yodelling when racing along the road (Much to his gang's annoyance), trying to Please Roland (Human or not) & Guns. * Dislikes: Angering his boss (mostly from his nickname, because he's always careless at anything wherever he goes), Peter Talbot, Alpha and his pack, Scope (Calls him the most Annoying Werewolf he's ever met), getting kicked around (especially by his Boss) and not getting anything to shoot. * Family: Parents (disowned) Appearance Casual Dylan is a Caucasian at Sixteen years of age with an athlete build and Black hair with Green eyes, yet mainly spends his time on guns shooting stuff, so he doesn't do much on sports. His usual attire would mainly be of a grey shirt with white cufflinks and black jeans, both of which are torn up and badly dirtied. His jeans are held onto his pants by an old Leather Belt with chains and a gun holster. Background One of Roland's loyal gangsters, but not his brightest. His anxious eagerness for battle and cackling overshadow his common sense, making him almost comedic relief. His nickname Careless, always referred to his usual unfortunate places whether during a heist or at the hideout trying to make jokes that usually end up very terrible and often get him kicked at by Roland for mostly being the one to fail him. He usually spends time alone in an empty or large room always shooting around in a maniacal way along with his cackling, mostly shooting with his two Bruger Tomet APC9 9mm Luger Semi-Automatic Pistols to his everlasting amusment! He even likes yodeling mostly when they're driving at high speed, althogh this usually annoys most of his fellow gang members, especially his boss. He does however have an almost Frenemy-like relationship with Scope, mostly because he called him 'The Most Annoying Werewolf I've Ever Met!', not to mention running out of things to shoot at which usually upset him drastically. He never did do well on girls, as everytime he tried to win one's heart, he always ended up beaten down and laughed at by everyone who saw his misfortune, even angering Roland who still won't mind using him as his kicking stand (Human or Not)! After his Boss was infected Dylan tried making him recognize him as his 'NUMBER ONE GANGSTER', but always ended up again getting kicked at! I don't think he'll ever change... Oh! And he also tends to lazily sleep on the job when alone too! Personality Dylan, is one Crazy Loose Cannon,... so crazy in fact, that he'd be good enough to go into an Asylum. But instead he always Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Dylan's signature weapons are mainly Two Bruger Tomet APC9 9mm Luger Semi-Automatic Pistols Relationships Gallery Trivia Dylan's personality and reckless nature with shooting stuff was based on that of Cyclonus from the Transformers Armada Anime. His voice Actor: Don Brown also voiced him. Voice Actor Don Brown (Cyclonus Voice) Navigation Category:Roland's Gang Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Comedy Relief